<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un semáforo en rojo by Sukary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806331">Un semáforo en rojo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary'>Sukary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU sin magia, Draco puede no ser un ciudadano ejemplar, Drarry, Humor!, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se queda solo ante el peligro. Malfoy es el peligro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un semáforo en rojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Sukary, actualiza tus fics de una vez y deja de subir one-shots". Lo sé y lo siento. Brotes de inspiración que me vienen de golpe. Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis por no haber actualizado aún los otros fics que tengo inconclusos *se cubre la cara con las manos*.</p><p>Disclaimer: el universo Harry Potter es de J K Rowling y de quienes hubiesen adquirido los derechos de explotación de la obra. No tengo ánimo de lucro publicando esta historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eran las dos de la madrugada de un lunes de mayo de 2006; la primera guardia nocturna de Harry Potter como recién llegado a la Policía Metropolitana de Londres. Conducía él porque su compañero, Peter Jones, un veterano de la vieja escuela, había vaciado medio estómago a orillas del Támesis tras haber dado buena cuenta de su último pedido hacía escasas horas en Five Guys, y ahora dormitaba medio desparramado sobre el asiento del copiloto.</p><p>No estaba siendo una noche verdaderamente estresante, reconoció Harry algo adormilado también, sujetando el volante distraídamente con una sola mano y dando los giros justos para mantenerse en la dirección que les habían ordenado vigilar aquella noche. Normalmente, el perímetro conflictivo se concentraba en el Soho, Brixton o Elephant &amp; Castle, mientras que ellos circulaban por el calmado Richmond. En fin, suspiró tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de decepción que le embargaba, seguramente cuando cogiera una mayor experiencia en el cuerpo su jefe se atrevería a asignarle zonas más peligrosas.</p><p>Un jefe al que por otra parte aún no conocía personalmente, recordó, si bien era cierto que Harry solo llevaba una semana trabajando en el cuartel. Al parecer, según le había barbotado Peter, su superior era un comisario que se tomaba tan en serio su trabajo que solía viajar con frecuencia en colaboraciones con otras policías que más tarde les pudieran retribuir el favor: "Su red de contactos llega más lejos que la de ligues de Hugh Grant, chico", le había asegurado.</p><p>Harry encendió la radio para no quedarse dormido. Ojeó a Jones, a quien la música que ahora salía marchosamente de la emisora del coche oficial no había conseguido arrancarle de su profundo sueño. Volvió a suspirar mientras tomaba una glorieta desnuda de tráfico, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a soportar lo que le quedaba de noche con tan poca acción disponible y un colega aún menos dado a la plática.</p><p>Al menos hasta que la respuesta llegó a él minutos después, en la intersección entre Church y Sheen Road, cuando vio a un Mercedes-Benz negro que tenía pinta de valer más que todo su sueldo de un año saltarse un semáforo en rojo.</p><p>- Peter, ese tío se ha saltado un semáforo en rojo, ¡y encima delante de las narices de un coche patrulla! Voy a pararle, que se entere quién manda -advirtió, contrayendo el rostro cuando miró ligeramente a su compañero y comprobó que seguía dormido y que, muy probablemente, no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho.</p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su vista, pobremente ilustrada tras unas simples gafas redondas, en la carretera, donde aparentemente solo estaban ellos y ese descarado conductor del Mercedes. Encendió los rotativos del vehículo y descolgó la megafonía del auto para comunicarse con la central:</p><p>- Aquí Patrulla 13 desde el barrio de Richmond -comenzó Harry sin perder de vista el frente-, vamos a proceder a detener a un automóvil Mercedez-Benz negro que acaba de saltarse un semáforo en rojo. Teniendo en cuenta las horas que son, sospechamos que el conductor puede estar bajo los efectos de alcohol.</p><p>- <em>Recibido, Patrulla 13. Infórmenos si necesita apoyo </em>-solo respondió una voz por la emisora.</p><p>Pero Harry, aunque solo -teniendo en cuenta el actual estado de su binomio-, no iba a necesitar la ayuda de nadie más para neutralizar a aquel tipo si la situación se ponía tensa. Especialmente porque tras percibir los rotativos encendidos del vehículo policial, este detuvo obedientemente su auto en el arcén y apagó el motor. <em>Un ciudadano colaborador</em>… dedujo el joven agente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa; su noche empezaba a mejorar.</p><p>Harry lo imitó tras retirarse él también de la carretera, pero mantuvo los rotativos y las luces del coche encendidas para ver mejor. La iluminación proveniente de las farolas era escasa y en la academia de policía le habían enseñado que un agente precavido valía por dos, especialmente ante la falta de efectivos, recordó el joven dirigiendo un rápido vistazo hacia Peter, quien incluso había empezado a roncar, antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar el vehículo con una pequeña aunque potente linterna en la mano.</p><p>Se encontró con una luna delantera tintada de negro y Harry trató de recordar qué decía el reglamento sobre ese tipo de modificaciones en los vehículos. No estaba seguro de que aquello estuviese permitido.</p><p>- Baje la ventanilla, por favor -comentó con la linterna encendida, apuntando directamente sobre el cristal negro.</p><p>El conductor, nuevamente dispuesto a no tener problemas con la policía, cumplió la orden y descubrió a Harry una sonrisa aparentemente inocente que no encajaba del todo bien con la mirada rapaz y gris que también tenía.</p><p>- Buenas noches, señor agente -saludó no obstante con voz angelical. Como de quien nunca ha roto un plato-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?</p><p>Harry alcanzó a ver el traje beige, aparentemente muy caro, que llevaba el hombre no muchos años mayor que él, el cual junto al costoso vehículo que dirigía y el olor de su perfume, seguramente nada que ver con las colonias de siete libras que él adquiría en el supermercado, le puso un poquito nervioso. <em>Échale valor</em>, se dijo para consolarse, pues con esa apariencia tan sofisticada y aquel rostro por otra parte tan anónimo solo podía estar o ante un Jefe de la Mafia o delante del mismísimo Juez del Tribunal Supremo, y en ambos casos salía perdiendo.</p><p>- Bu-buenas noches -balbuceó. <em>¡No olvides tus modales! </em>le chilló una voz en su cabeza-. No sé si ha visto que se ha saltado un semáforo en rojo.</p><p>En vez de contestar, el conductor entrecerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño en un gesto que hizo ver a Harry que estaba apuntándole con la linterna encendida directamente a la cara.</p><p>- Lo siento -se disculpó rápidamente, apagando el dispositivo y bajando la mano inmediatamente hacia abajo, un poco abochornado. Su inexperiencia era tan notoria…</p><p>- Eres nuevo por aquí, ¿verdad? -…que hasta había sido advertida por aquel desconocido.</p><p>- Me temo que eso no es de su incumbencia -le replicó Harry, molestándole el hecho de que el conductor, pese a que tuviera razón, estuviese intentando poner en duda su autoridad-. Haga el favor de responderme.</p><p>- <em>Guau</em> -se mofó el otro hombre fingiéndose sorprendido-. ¿Así que ahora se va a poner en modo 'poli malo'?</p><p>- Documentación, por favor -exigió Harry en un tono que esperaba no diese lugar a más réplicas. ¿Pero quién se creía aquel ricachón presumido para hablarle así? <em>¡A la policía, ni más ni menos! </em></p><p>El conductor soltó una risita en respuesta que enfermó un poco más a Harry. Al parecer, <em>le divertían</em> <em>los riesgos</em>, supuso con oscuro placer, como el que muy bien podría acabar afrontando si continuaba intentando ridiculizar a un agente como él en el ejercicio de sus funciones.</p><p>- … así que tengo que abrir el maletero.</p><p>Harry parpadeó, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos - ¿Disculpe?</p><p>Su reacción produjo que el hombre en el asiento del conductor se permitiera una sonrisa torcida:</p><p>- He dicho que tengo la documentación en el maletero, <em>agente</em> -repitió despacio, paladeando la última palabra de un modo que incomodó a Harry. El tono había sido… demasiado personal. Casi podría sonar a coqueteo. Pero eso era imposible, puesto que aquel hombre solo estaba buscando desacreditarle-. Si me permite, entonces, salir del coche para recogerla…</p><p>- Rápido -le cortó Harry, haciéndose a un lado para permitir al otro abrir la puerta-. Y las manos donde pueda verlas.</p><p>Otra risilla escapó de la garganta de aquel valiente hijo de puta, como le describió Harry en su cabeza, tras escuchar su <em>muy seria</em> advertencia. Pero al menos hizo lo que le pidió y se irguió justo delante de él.</p><p>La diferencia de altura era ciertamente evidente, maldijo el joven agente teniendo que elevar ligeramente el rostro para poder mirar a aquel hombre a los ojos, que a su vez le observaba con diversión y una ceja arqueada que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Harry apreció entonces el cabello rubio platino que su portador había estilizado en un elegante tupé y los mocasines de piel marrón que llevaba cuando le rodeó sin dejar de mirarle, como buscando intimidarle, hasta finalmente acabar dándole la espalda con una sonrisa resabiada que hizo que Harry empezara a calcular la cuantía de la multa que pensaba ponerle.</p><p>El agente se puso detrás y a un lado del hombre rubio antes de que este se inclinara ligeramente para abrir el maletero de su caro berlina. Vale, asintió Harry para sí llevando precavidamente la mano a la funda de su pistola; no era normal que alguien guardase la documentación en el maletero del coche, así que, si sus sospechas tenían algo de valor y había parado a un Jefe de la Mafia, era posible que fuera a descubrirle un arsenal de armas potencialmente peligrosas que…</p><p>
  <em>Mi madre.</em>
</p><p>Harry tuvo que cerrar y volver a abrir los ojos para focalizar correctamente lo que veía. El maletero de aquel hombre estaba a rebosar, pero no precisamente de armamento… <em>militar</em>. Ante su mirada se erguían -nunca mejor dicho- una colección de consoladores de lo más variopinta, de todos los tamaños y colores, para todos los gustos <em>o estrecheces</em>, apuntó Harry mentalmente.</p><p>Pero aquel juguete no era el único estimulante sexual de la colección de aquel cada vez más intrigante tipo. Junto a estos, también atesoraba lo que parecía ser un pequeño saco cargado de preservativos, varias clases de lubricante y, según rezaba la funda en la que venían guardadas, un amplio abanico de "ropa interior comestible".</p><p>Harry no pudo evitar observar un tanto impactado al rubio del traje, quien le devolvió una sonrisa que por alguna razón se le antojó cómplice. – Perdona el desorden, pero es que <em>me encanta</em> follarme a desconocidos en mi coche, y tengo que estar preparado. Ya ve, soy un ciudadano ejemplar -explicó con diversión ante su perturbada expresión.</p><p>- Bus… bus… -Harry se obligó a carraspear para que le regresara la voz, aún sin poder salir de su asombro. Cualquiera le habría dicho que aquel elegante y a todas luces adinerado hombre escondía un almacén de juguetes sexuales en su automóvil-. Busque la documentación, por favor.</p><p>- Claro, <em>agente</em> -volvió a enfatizar con ese tono en cierta medida meloso que puso nuevamente a Harry los pelos de punta. <em>Mierda</em>, pero qué situación tan incómoda.</p><p>Afortunadamente, el rubio volvió a hacer lo que le ordenaron y comenzó a apartar algunos consoladores, haciendo una montaña a un lado y demostrando al mismo tiempo a Harry su monstruoso volumen. <em>Debe de ser un adicto al sexo</em>, concluyó el policía.</p><p>- También tengo cierto fetiche por los hombres de uniforme.</p><p>El comentario hizo a Harry enrojecer hasta la punta de la nariz. Especialmente porque no entendía cuándo lo que iba a ser una probablemente exaltada discusión sobre la comisión de una infracción de tráfico se había convertido en un reto de "seduce al policía". Sobre todo cuando Harry no era indiferente a las atenciones que un hombre potencialmente atractivo como él le estaba prodigando; llenando de músculos un traje hecho a medida, con esa sonrisa maliciosa de dientes blancos y una mirada gris, tan poco usual, en la que sabía que no le importaría nada perderse.</p><p>Si las circunstancias fuesen otras y Harry no estuviera de servicio y sí lo suficientemente borracho -era del tipo tímido al principio-, y no supiera de antemano que aquel rubio provocador y maleducado a partes iguales solo estaba intentando ligárselo para tratar de librarse de la multa que iba a ponerle, probablemente ya estarían follando en los asientos de atrás de su costoso Mercedes.</p><p>Así que era una pena que las circunstancias fuesen, precisamente, otras.</p><p>- La documen… -comenzó dispuesto a hacer caso omiso de las insinuaciones del otro hasta que se dio cuenta de que este llevaba varios minutos con la mano tendida en su dirección y <em>la documentación</em> en ella-. <em>Oh</em>, gracias -murmuró tratando de disimular su renovado bochorno-. Puede regresar al interior del vehículo.</p><p>- ¿Qué te parece si entras conmigo y me explicas mejor lo de ese semáforo en rojo que al parecer he obviado mientras tu compañero sigue dormido?</p><p>Harry echó un rápido vistazo a Jones, que efectivamente seguía dormido, en lo que trataba de calmar sus nervios. Ese rubio descarado no frenaba en su empeño de engatusarlo, y desde que había parado de desautorizarle -algo que afortunadamente solo había sucedido al principio- Harry lo había estado mirando con otros ojos porque, joder, era tan guapo y él llevaba tanto sin sexo… <em>Pero céntrate</em>, se forzó a decirse, <em>no le gustas nada. Solo quiere que no le pongas la multa</em>. <em>Y se la vas a poner. Por imbécil</em>.</p><p>Seguramente fue aquel último pensamiento el que le llenó de renovado orgullo y endureció la expresión de su rostro. Fulminó a "Draco Malfoy", según indicaba su carné de conducir, y le repitió no tan educadamente esta vez que se metiera en el asiento del conductor.</p><p>- Vaya, nunca nadie se me había resistido tanto -tuvo que reconocer pese a todo el bastardo presumido, devolviéndole una sonrisa ladeada-. Nadie que batease para mi mismo equipo, quiero decir -añadió alzando significativamente ambas cejas mientras abría la puerta del coche y regresaba dócilmente -y sin compañía- a su interior.</p><p><em>Se ha dado cuenta</em>, lamentó Harry mientras sacaba su libreta de multas delante del otro y comenzaba a rellenar a punta de bolígrafo los datos relativos al conductor. <em>Claro, por eso ha intentado ligarte</em>, se cercioró al instante. <em>Menudo cabrón</em>.</p><p>- Aquí tiene -dijo al cabo de un minuto, devolviéndole a Malfoy su documentación con el boletín de la multa-. Tiene quince días para pagarla con descuento. Fuera de ese tiempo se le computará la cantidad íntegra.</p><p>Draco leyó la denuncia y Harry observó con placer cómo se mordía el labio tras fijarse en el importe. Saltarse un semáforo en rojo no salía precisamente gratis. <em>Así aprenderá a ser menos engreído</em>, pasó por la cabeza del policía.</p><p>- En realidad me excita este ardor guerrero que tienes -comentó el rubio entonces con una sonrisilla que generó desconfianza en Harry mientras doblaba la multa en cuatro partes y la guardaba en el bolsillo que tenía la americana a la altura del pecho-. Bueno, agente, lección aprendida. Si no me requiere para nada más, ¿entiendo que puedo seguir ya mi camino? -agregó con ironía posando una mano sobre el volante y la otra sobre la llave de arranque.</p><p>- Vaya con cuidado -le advirtió Harry apartándose a un lado para que Malfoy pudiera incorporarse nuevamente a la carretera.</p><p>- ¿Sabe qué, agente? -comentó el rubio inclinándose a través de la ventanilla que aún seguía bajada, llamando la atención de Harry- Tengo la sensación de que nos veremos <em>muy pronto</em>.</p><p>Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando a su interlocutor como si no tuviera remedio: - Por su bien, espero que no.</p><p>Fue recompensado con una carcajada limpia y el rugido de un motor en altas revoluciones que llenó sus tímpanos durante solo unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Tras quedarse un tiempo más observando el lugar por donde le había perdido la pista al Mercedes y a su misterioso propietario, Harry parpadeó para salir de su estupor y regresó al vehículo oficial.</p><p>Cerró intencionadamente fuerte la puerta del conductor al hacerlo.</p><p>- ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué…?</p><p>- Oh, <em>lo siento</em>, Peter, ¿te he despertado? -preguntó Harry con sarcasmo poco o nada disimulado mientras giraba la llave para encender el motor. Pulsó otro botón para apagar los rotativos del coche y giró el volante para incorporarse también a la vía mientras recuperaba el talky del vehículo con la mano libre-. Aquí Patrulla 13. Hemos multado al conductor del vehículo por saltarse el semáforo en rojo. Sin incidentes.</p><p>- <em>Recibido, Patrulla 13.</em></p><p>Las seis de la mañana llegaron largas, lentas y aburridas; vacías de más intervenciones.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Tras una mañana y media tarde en la que a Harry le costó conciliar el sueño, cenó algo ligero y con un jersey fino, jeans y deportivas, agarró la bolsa de deporte en la que guardaba parte del uniforme que no mantenía en la taquilla y descendió al garaje para arrancar su pequeño pero adorado Renault Clio del 98, regalo de su padre cuando obtuvo su carné de conducir.</p><p>Circuló despacio porque, como siempre, llegaba temprano a Scotland Yard. Además, el tráfico andaba menos congestionado que de costumbre, por lo que no había necesidad de pisar más el acelerador. Se reclinó relajadamente sobre el asiento y puso una emisora de música al azar que le obsequió con el reciente éxito de Christina Aguilera, <em>'Candyman'</em>. Harry frunció el ceño y cambió a una cadena con canciones más alternativas.</p><p>Apenas un cuarto de hora después mostraba su placa a la cámara exterior del recinto de la comisaría para que el equipo de seguridad le permitiera entrar al parking. Tras dar por buena su identificación, la puerta corredera se abrió para él y pudo penetrar en el área de estacionamiento del cuartel. No había demasiados coches allí todavía -Harry aún disponía de media hora antes de que empezara su segunda guardia nocturna-; apenas una furgoneta blanca y un automóvil familiar negro.</p><p>Harry apagó el motor y entró en el edificio con la bolsa de deporte en la mano. En el vestíbulo volvieron a solicitarle la placa y tuvo que pasar la mochila por el detector de metales. Finalmente le dejaron subir a los vestuarios para ponerse el uniforme. En cuanto le conocieran un poco más dejarían de cachearle, pensó el agente mientras se desataba los cordones de las deportivas y saludaba a Michael, otro novato de su promoción.</p><p>Apenas diez minutos después subió con su compañero a la Sala de Reuniones, donde el jefe -o su secretario, como llevaba haciendo desde que Harry había empezado a trabajar allí- les daba las buenas nuevas de lo que había sucedido en otros turnos durante ese día en la ciudad. Pero aún era demasiado pronto para que esta diera comienzo, así que se acercó con Michael a la máquina dispensadora de café en lo que esperaban a que se congregase el resto de sus compañeros.</p><p>- ¿Noche movidita la de ayer? -Harry negó con la cabeza mientras daba un tentativo sorbo a su expresso. <em>Joder</em>, estaba muy caliente.</p><p>- Que va, bastante aburrida. Solo multamos a un gilipollas que se saltó un semáforo en rojo.</p><p>- Al<em> gilipollas del semáforo</em> le gustaría que os apartarais un poco para que pueda coger un capuchino.</p><p>Harry casi derrama el café cuando le vio. Draco Malfoy le miraba con una sonrisa torcida y más malas intenciones que un pirómano en un depósito de papel. <em>Peor</em> <em>aún</em>, iba vestido <em>de uniforme</em>. Y no de cualquier uniforme.</p><p>- Harry, quítate de en medio -susurró Michael con voz cohibida mientras lanzaba una mirada asustadiza a su compañero, cuya expresión delataba que solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara-. Es <em>el jefe</em>. Ha vuelto.</p><p>-… Para quedarme, sí -terminó Draco por él sin despegar sus ojos grises de los verdes de Harry-. Los nuevos, ¿verdad? Potter y Brown. Sed bienvenidos -comentó dirigiendo su mirada al fin alternativamente a los dos jóvenes-. Os recomiendo que vayáis cogiendo sitio, empezaremos enseguida -concluyó escrutando por encima su rólex.</p><p>- ¿¿Le pusiste una multa <em>al jefe</em>?? A eso le llamo yo estrenarse en el Cuerpo por todo lo alto -opinó Michael escapándosele una risita que no hizo precisamente mucho por levantar el ánimo de su colega-. Oh, vamos, cambia ya esa cara. Seguro que no fue para tanto. ¿Cuánto le costó la broma?</p><p>- <em>Cuatrocientas</em> libras -respondió Harry con terror, encogiéndosele la garganta, el estómago y el corazón, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras ocupaban unas sillas algo alejadas del estrado al que luego subiría Malfoy para dar comienzo la reunión-. Creo que cumpliré una especie de récord: voy a durar aquí menos de lo que Peter tarda en quedarse dormido durante una guardia nocturna.</p><p>- Buenas noches -Harry y Michael posaron su mirada en la plataforma del fondo, sobre la que ya estaba Draco Malfoy con su capuchino en la mano. Harry miró en derredor, la habitación se había llenado de gente y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta-. Antes de nada, quiero haceros saber que la redada de anoche en el club de strip-teas de la calle Leicester fue todo un éxito. Guardaban la cocaína dentro de los consoladores -añadió más alto para que se le escuchara por encima el ruido de los aplausos que habían arrancado nada más anunciar las buenas nuevas de la operación-. Intentaban importar los juguetes a Barcelona, pero nosotros fuimos más rápidos.</p><p>Fin del misterio, concluyó Harry mientras aplaudía junto a los demás. Así que lo que en un principio había tomado por un adicto al sexo, era en realidad un alto mando de la Policía disfrazado de secreta. <em>Ojalá hubiera sido el puto Jefe de la Mafia</em>, coincidió con la voz de su conciencia, arrepintiéndose de cada segundo que pasó anoche en compañía del Jefe. <em>Multándole</em>. Diciéndole cosas como "las manos donde pueda verlas" y utilizando un tono muy borde que quedaba muy feo. <em>Brillante, Harry. La has cagado como nadie</em>, se repitió en su cabeza.</p><p>A partir de ese momento fue incapaz de prestar atención real a las palabras de Malfoy, quien en un tono profesional a la par que cercano, explicó las últimas actuaciones que habían registrado los del turno anterior. Harry garabateó en su libreta de notas varias líneas sin sentido para que su superior pensara que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.</p><p>-… Y Peter -agregó Malfoy poco antes de dar por terminada la reunión. El veterano agente, a unas cuatro sillas de distancia de Harry, posó sus diminutos ojos azules en él-, que sea la última vez que te quedas dormido durante una guardia nocturna. Especialmente si acompañas a un novato -enfatizó posando ligeramente la mirada en Harry-, porque luego me toca ponerlos a prueba a mí para ver si son la sangre que necesitamos. Y ya sabes que soy un hombre ocupado.</p><p>- ¿Pasó el examen? -se aventuró a preguntar el viejo Jones con una media sonrisa en la cara, anotando la justificada llamada de atención en su cabeza pero conocedor de que la relación del Jefe para con el equipo era muy amistosa-.</p><p>Malfoy centró finalmente toda su atención en Harry. Sonrió.</p><p>- ¿Tú qué crees, Harry? ¿Apostarías <em>cuatrocientas libras</em> conmigo a que salió bien o mal?</p><p>Una carcajada general, a la que se sumó el propio Malfoy e incluso Michael, inundó la sala de reuniones. Al parecer su superior ya había compartido con el resto del equipo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Harry solo pudo pasarse ambas manos por la cara y respirar. Para cuando las apartó de ahí, los agentes habían empezado a disolverse y tenía al Jefe delante mirándole socarronamente. Tragó saliva.</p><p>- Salió mal -susurró costándole mantenerle la mirada al rubio-. No se imagina lo mucho que me estoy arrepintiendo de esa multa, señor. Me… yo… La pagaré por usted.</p><p>Pero Draco solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.</p><p>- Ni mucho menos, Harry. Me la merecía. Aproveché una calle vacía y a un dormido Jones para ponerte a prueba y recibí exactamente lo que esperaba. A veces no puedo resistirme a meterme un poco con los nuevos -se justificó encogiéndose de hombros-. Espero que no te incomodara en exceso y que cuando mañana los dos hayamos colgado el uniforme en la taquilla me dejes invitarte a desayunar por las molestias.</p><p><em>Yo sí que te desayunaría a ti</em>, fue el comentario inapropiado que le vino a Harry a la mente ahora que estaba aliviado tras escuchar las disculpas de su superior y asegurarse de que no iba a perder su trabajo. Porque, joder, el tío estaba tan bueno… <em>Vale, NO. No sigas por ahí, Potter</em>, escuchó que le advertía una voz en su cabeza. <em>Es tu puto Jefe con quien estás fantaseando, mierda.</em></p><p>- Eh, no es necesario, señor -se apresuró a contestar devolviéndole al hombre la sonrisa-. Me basta con saber que he superado favorablemente su examen.</p><p>No estaba preparado para que Malfoy se inclinara sutilmente contra su oreja.</p><p>- Oh, <em>sí</em> -le murmuró en voz baja con un deje sugestivo que envió una corriente eléctrica directamente a la ingle de Harry-. Lo has aprobado <em>con sobresaliente</em> -le explicó, alejándose solo lo justo para evaluarle de arriba a abajo con esos traviesos ojos grises. Harry se azoró y miró ligeramente en derredor, deseando que ningún otro compañero de los pocos que allí aún quedaban hubiesen percibido su sonrojo.</p><p>Malfoy soltó una risita de pronto, llamando su atención.</p><p>- No te lo tomes a mal, pero acabo de descubrir que <em>me encanta</em> ponerte en aprietos -le comentó cogiéndole ligeramente de la barbilla con los dedos apenas dos segundos-. Ya me irás conociendo, soy un poco perro. Bueno, bienvenido al equipo, agente Potter. Le dejaré que inicie su labor mientras me dirijo a la planta baja para cumplir escrupulosamente con la ley… -se despidió sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón la hoja con la multa que Harry le había puesto ayer.</p><p>Y se alejó de allí con una sonrisa torcida en la cara y la convicción de que aquel año sería, cuanto menos, interesante. Harry solo deseó que sus mejillas no estuviesen tan rojas como calientes las sentía.</p><p>- ¡Insisto en lo del desayuno!</p><p>Harry alzó la vista y Draco Malfoy le guiñó el ojo desde el fondo del pasillo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Espero que os haya gustado! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>